Indianrockolis 500
"Indianrockolis 500" is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of The Flintstones. It aired on December 10, 1964. Synopsis Fred hopes to win an auto race to pay for the kids' higher education, but he's having all sorts of problems with the racing car that Barney built. Plot Barney's latest hobby is automobile mechanics, and he has perfected what may be the Stone Age's most potent engine and what Fred is certain will enable him to be the victor at the Indianrockolis 500. Fred and Barney intend for the 5,000 dollar prize money to fund college education for Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm. So, their motive for entering the 500 is honest enough. Nevertheless, Wilma forbids Fred to attempt the race, for not only is there risk of serious injury, but the speedy automotive competition is also on a work day for Fred. Undaunted, Fred has Barney impersonate Wilma on a pay telephone with a message to Mr. Slate that Fred is ill and cannot come to work. Barney learns from the ensuing telephone conversation that Slate will be attending the 500 as a spectator, but Fred is confident that Slate will not recognize him from a distance provided that Fred not remove his racer's goggles and that Fred use an alias (Goggles Pisano) when entering the race. Sure enough, Barney's engine outperforms all others in the contest, but the structure of the car cannot withstand the strain of the speed, and Fred must utilize foot power for his final inches past the finish line. Though first past the line, "Goggles Pisano" is disqualified because the car did not cross the winner's threshold on its own power. Wilma and Betty, having watched the race on television and seen their husbands while the two were shown, albeit rapidly, on camera, rushed to Indianrockolis in advance of the race's conclusion. Fred's "cover" is "blown" when Slate beholds Wilma with "Goggles" and is sufficiently furious to terminate Fred's employment, before an impromptu appearance in a television commercial for automotive tires enables Slate to promote his own company by "hogging" the camera. Fred is not only retained as Mr. Slate's employee but has been paid $500 for doing the televised advertisement, thereby providing investment capital for the scholastic future of Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm. Characters *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *Hoppy *Mr. Slate *Rocky (only appearance) *TV Announcer (only appearance) *Flagman (only appearance) Locations * Bedrock **Flintstone home **Freeway **Rockvan Moving (label on a moving van) **Rock Oil Co. (label on an oil truck) **Bedrock Bus Line (label on a bus) **Stone Trucking (label on a truck) **Indianrockolis (only appearance) Objects * Helmet and goggles (only appearance) Vehicles * Fred's car * Rubstone Special (only appearance) Cast Notes/Trivia *The title is based on the Memorial Day weekend classic, The Indianapolis 500 and is one of the premier auto racing events. *Barney's car is called the Rubstone Special, a combination of Rubble and Flintstone. *When Fred and Barney area heading off to the race, it's nighttime. Then, when they stop at the payphone to call Mr. Slate, it's daylight. In the next shot it's nighttime, then in the next shot it goes back to daylight. *The drivers are - Wheels Axelpole, Brick Bailey, Ron Boulderson, Bruce Gravelway, Rockfoot Johnson, Clint McFlint, Blockhead McShale, Sweeney Rockton, Frigid Stone, and Limey Whitecliff. 'Errors' *After Bamm-Bamm closes the door after going outside with Pebbles to play, Wilma compliments about Bamm-Bamm and Betty wishes Bamm-Bamm would be more careful with the door. After Wilma says "He means well," her eyebrows disappear. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes